Sonrisa Divina
by SouEri96
Summary: Un Shokugeki que decidirá el futuro de todos ante los planes de la Central y solo Yukihira puede detener al director Azami en este encuentro, una batalla culinaria, unas terribles condiciones para el encuentro y la libertad de Erina Nakiri en juego...[SouEri]


LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO DE "Shokugeki no Souma" NO ME PERTENECE, TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON DEL CREADOR YUTO TSUKUDA

 **"Sonrisa Divina"**

El peor escenario posiblemente imaginado era lo que ocurría en estos momentos en Hokkaido, la central había logrado su cometido, la purga de todos los rebeldes había sido completada desde los miembros de la estrella polar hasta los hermanos Aldini, Nikumi y hasta Hisako TODOS habían perdido contra los 10 asientos de Tootsuki, su expulsión era inevitable...

Pero no todo estaba perdido, con Erina Nakiri aun en el juego tratando de ponerle un alto a las locuras de su padre y poder lograr la cocina libre que todos tanto buscaban y que ningún esfuerzo por parte de sus amigos sea desperdiciado, y no solo Erina cobraba venganza por sus compañeros caídos si no también cierto pelirrojo que con voraz hambre y furia supero asiento por asiento a todos los del consejo de Tootsuki, Yukihira Souma retaba en un Shokugeki a cada asiento desde el 9no hasta el 2do apostando su estadía en la academia a cambio del puesto del oponente así fue como Yukihira logro coronarse como el 2do asiento de la academia Tootsuki, pero eso no era suficiente para él, lo que el buscaba era revocar la expulsión injusta de sus compañeros que habían sido saboteados en cada prueba y justo ahora el tenia frente al causante de todo esto, al padre de Erina Nakiri...Azami.

"Felicidades joven Yukihira por llegar hasta el 2do asiento, es una lástima que sus compañeros no estén presentes para verlo"-Dijo Azami sarcásticamente

"Es verdad, es una pena pero pronto volverán para verlo desde primera fila"-Dijo Yukihira con la mirada afilada

"Terminemos con esto Yukihira ¿Qué es lo que buscas?"-Dijo Azami con total perspicacia

"Shokugeki"-Dijo Yukihira con ojos que desbordaban furia y seguridad

"Debes estar bromeando joven Yukihira, eso sería como cometer suicidio, ¿Entiendes las consecuencias?"-Dijo Azami con mirada escalofriante

"Lo comprendo a la perfección, simplemente tengo que ganar"-Dijo Yukihira con seguridad

"Vaya, esto suena interesante"-Dijo un hombre fornido que se escondía en un rincón de la sala

"Dojima-senpai"-Dijo Yukihira sorprendido

"El encuentro suena interesante, ¿Tu qué opinas Azami? yo seré el juez"-Dijo Dojima

"No me culpen si esto termina peor de lo que imaginan, está bien acepto, pero mis condiciones serán "especiales" "-Dijo Azami entrelazaba sus manos y las llevaba a la comisura de sus labios

"¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?"-Dijo Dojima como juez del encuentro

"Si yo GANO tus amigos y tú se irán de mi querida Tootsuki al mismo tiempo me encargare que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a pisar la cocina como Chef nunca más"-Dijo Azami

"Y si yo gano"-Pregunto Yukihira curioso

"La expulsión de todos tus amigos será revocada, pasaran a 2do año, pero...pero tu serás expulsado y abandonaras tu preciado comedor Yukihira"-Dijo Azami con una gran sonrisa malvada

"¿Que?"-Grito Yukihira sorprendido

"Sea cual sea la opción Yukihira pierde, ¿Porque?"-Pregunto Dojima serio

"Sera la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de Saiba-senpai y que mejor que con su hijo, esas son mis condiciones, si aceptas adelante y si no también pasara lo mismo, tus amigos expulsados y sus carreras de Chef perdidas"-Dijo Azami riendo

"ACEPTO pero con 2 condiciones, Azami-senpai usted no está apostado lo suficiente"-Dijo Yukihira implacable inalterable con total tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa

"Me parece bien, escuchare tus condiciones"-Dijo Azami

"Primero le devolverá su puesto al director Senzaemon y se marchara para no volver olvidando todos los planes de la central"-Dijo Yukihira

"Y el Segundo"-Pregunto Dojima

"La libertad de Erina Nakiri, que nunca volverá a utilizarla para sus planes egoistas y la dejara ser libre"-Dijo Yukihira clavando sus fieros ojos dorados en los de Azami trasmitiéndole toda la seguridad y que era la codician más importante de todas

-Flashback Yukihira-

Estaba en el vagón del tren de Tootsuki junto a Nakiri tratando de agradecerle junto a los demás todo lo que había hecho por la estrella polar...

"Oh Ya dejamos los arboles atrás"-Dije mientras admiraba el firmamento que brillaba más que otros días ¿por qué será?

"Como que quiero comer hueva de salmón ahora.."-Dije sin pensar

"¿Que? ¿Por qué Ahora?"-Pregunto Nakiri que estaba sentada frente a mí

"Se parecen bastante, ¿No lo crees?"-Dije comparando el brillante firmamento con el brillo de hueva de salmón

"Tal vez...¿pero quién haría tal comparación?"-Me grito Nakiri como de costumbre

"Cielos, no sabes apreciar las cosas refinadas. Es como darle perlas a un cerdo...tal vez"-Dijo Nakiri con sus dotes de princesa

"¿Qué te pasa? Solo pensaba en lo bien que se veía el cielo estrellado, pero resulta que estaba masticando esta tira de salmón así que de algún modo los junte y..."-Dije aclarando mi punto pero un sonido que nunca espere escuchar me interrumpió

"Jaja Tonto, ¿De que estas hablando?"-Dijo Nakiri mientras reía

Era raro de ver aquella persona que creí conocer, quien cada que veía me enfrentaba y se enojaba justo ahora estaba frente a mi riendo de corazón, su risa era cautivadora un cálido sentimiento lleno mi pecho mientras la plática del antiguo director venía a mi mente, Erina ¿Cuánto has sufrido? ¿Qué loco entrenamiento te hizo pasar tu padre para que hayas perdido esa hermosa sonrisa?...¿Dije Hermosa?, bueno si debo admitirlo Erina Nakiri no solo posee la lengua de dios, ahora he descubierto que tiene la sonrisa divina también...

"Que...que tanto me miras Yukihira"-Dijo Nakiri un poco sonrojada

"Oh perdón, es que descubrí algo jajaja"-Dije mientras le sonreía

"¿Qué cosa?"-Pregunto Nakiri curiosa

"La poseedora de la Sonrisa Divina, Erina"-Dije sinceramente mientras el sonrojo de Erina aumentaba

"De...deja de decir ton...tonterías"-Dijo Erina mientras su tan poderosa lengua de dios se atoraba en cada frase

"Esforcémonos juntos Erina"-Dije mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa con la que quería decirle "todo estará bien"

"No te perdonare si fallas Souma"-Dijo Erina con una sonrisa igual de grande

"Te lo prometo"-Dije mientras ambos nos perdíamos de nuevo en el firmamento

-Fin de Flashback-

"Jaja, me agrada como piensas pero no perderé, ACEPTO el Shokugeki"-Dijo Azami divertido

"Su encuentro será en 24 horas y será anunciado a partir de..."-Dijo Dojima que fue silenciado por Yukihira

"Dojima-Senpai si no es demasiado problema puede ser un Shokugeki privado, no quiero que nadie se entere"-Dijo Yukihira con una pequeña sonrisa

"En muestra de tu determinación así será, un Shokugeki privado me encargare de los demás jueces, lo que se dijo en esta sala se queda en esta sala, ¿Azami?"-Pregunto Dojima por la opinion del Nakiri

"Me da igual, al fin de cuentas ya conozco el resultado, nos veremos mañana Yukihira, ¿Te importa que el tema sea libre?"-Dijo Azami retirándose del lugar

"Me parece perfecto"-Dijo Yukihira mientras veía marcharse a Azami

"Me encargare que los jueces sean imparciales"-Dijo Dojima antes de retirarse-"Sea cual sea el resultado Yukihira perderá algo preciado para él, Azami hasta donde piensas llegar"-Pensaba con molestia Dojima

Después de despedirse de Dojima, Yukihira se dirigió a la habitación donde la central le habían dicho que esperara, pero lo que él no espero fue encontrar a todos sus amigos ahí ya que tenía tiempo de no verlos al ser separados por los exámenes, hasta Isshiki se encontraba en el lugar consolando a todos sus compañeros de la estrella polar que se encontraban deprimidos por perder.

"Chicos, todos están aquí"-Dijo Yukihira sorprendido

"Souma/Yukihira"-Gritaron todos al verlos después de un largo tiempo

"Yukihira-kun esto es una desgracia, estoy avergonzado por haber hecho nada"-Dijo Isshiki

"Isshiki-Senpai no tienes por qué culparte tu igual estabas ocupado con tus exámenes"-Dijo Yukihira

"Souma ¿Cómo te fue en tu encuentro con el 2do asiento?"-Pregunto Megumi preocupada

"Gane, actualmente soy el 2do asiento"-Dijo Yukihira con una gran sonrisa

"Significa que estas por encima de Erina-chi"-Dijo Yoshino

"Yuki, no digas esas cosas"-Reprendió Ryoko

"Fue solo suerte, aún no está a mi nivel"-Dijo Erina

"Has llegado lejos en tan poco tiempo"-Dijo Ibusaki neutro como siempre

"Maldición Yukihira ya tomaste el 2do asiento pero no te lo permitiré, te ganare en un Shoku..."-Dijo Takumi que cayó de inmediato al recordar lo inevitable, ellos no podrían enfrentarse de nuevo a un Shokugeki, ya no más porque fueron expulsados

"Lo sentimos"-Dijo Megumi derramando lagrimas

"Los esfuerzos de Erina-chi los hemos desperdiciado"-Dijo Yoshino que no paraba de llorar

"Le falle de nuevo Erina-sama"-Dijo Hisako en el mismo estado que las anteriores

"No se desanimen chicos, esto pronto se solucionara"-Dijo Yukihira tratando de levantarle el ánimo a todos

"¿A qué te refieres Yukihira?"-Pregunto Takumi

"Nada en especial, solamente presiento que esto se solucionara lo más pronto posible"-Dijo Yukihira

"Yukihira-kun, hay algo que desees compartir con nosotros"-Dijo Isshiki perspicazmente

"Nada en especial Isshiki-senpai, (bostezo) ya es muy tarde, iré a dormir mañana será un día muy agitado"-Dijo Yukihira mientras alzaba su mano en señal de despedida y se marchaba de la habitación pero no contaba con que cierta rubia ojimorada lo siguiera

"Souma, No harás alguna locura ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Erina que miraba la amplia espalda del ahora 2do asiento

"Vamos Erina, cuando he hecho alguna locura"-Dijo Yukihira que de verdad no recordaba ninguna según él

"Entonces por qué no te quedas más tiempo, creo que jugaran cartas"-Dijo Erina con el afán de persuadir a Souma

"Quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero tengo algo que hacer...de verdad quisiera estar así por más tiempo"-Dijo Yukihira aunque lo último en un pequeño susurro audible que logro escuchar Erina

"Souma acaso tu..."-Dijo Erina preocupada al ver marcharse a Yukihira pues temía lo peor muchas veces había visto esa mirada en él, aquella que trasmitía seguridad pero esta vez tenían un toque de inquietud en ellos

El sol salió y con él la señal del esperado Shokugeki entre Azami Nakiri director de la academia y Yukohira Souma 2do asiento de la academia, las cocinas estaban listas, los ingredientes preparados y el ambiente tenso...

"Yo Gin Dojima seré parte del jurado junto a Kojiro Shinomiya, Hinako Inui, Furumi Mizuhara, Donato Gotoda y Roland Chapelle"-Dijo Dojima presentando respectivamente a los Chef

"Los jueces no se ven imparciales desde mi perspectiva"-Dijo Azami

"Somos ex-alumnos de Tootsuki, la situación actual no nos podría importar menos"-Dijo el chef Shinomiya

"Seré totalmente imparcial, IM-PAR-CI-AL"-Dijo la chef Hinako

"Vaya Yukihira parece que has escalado en poco tiempo hasta el 2do asiento, ¿por qué no alcanzar la cima?"-Dijo el chef Shinomiya

"Mi plan era ir por el 1er asiento después de ganar, pero creo que no podre"-Dijo Yukihira

"¿A qué te refieres?"-Pregunto Shinomiya

"A continuación diré las condiciones de este Shokugeki, Si se proclama ganador Azami Nakiri, todos los compañeros de Yukihira incluyéndole serán expulsados y sus carreras de chef terminadas, Pero si Yukihira Souma gana, la expulsión de sus amigos será revocada y pasaran a 2do año"-Dijo Dojima

"Típico de ti viniendo de ti Yukihira"-Dijo Shinomiya con una sonrisa burlona

"Me recuerda al Shokugeki de..."-Dijo Hinako que fue silenciada por un golpe de Furumi

"Eso no es todo, también si Yukihira gana, el tendrá que dejar la escuela y también su comedor Yukihira, pero el director Azami Nakiri abandonara Tootsuki y dejara en total libertad a Erina Nakiri"-Dijo Dojima sorprendiendo a todos los chef presentes

"¿Que?"-Grito Shinomiya molesto

"Eso es injusto Yukihira pierde sea cual sea el resultado"-Dijo Hinako

"Yukihira, tu aceptaste este encuentro con esas condiciones"-Pregunto Chapelle-sensei

"Si, solamente tengo que ganar"-Dijo Yukihira mientras amarraba su cinta a su frente

"Veo que tomaste tu decisión, perfecto juzgare a la perfección"-Dijo Shinomiya

"Aclarado esto...COMIENCEN"-Grito Dojima

La preocupación, duda y ansiedad se podían respirar en la habitación donde estaban todos los amigos de Yukihira, lo habían buscado toda la mañana y no había rastros de él, temían lo peor, lo conocían a la perfección como para saber o intuir que clase de locura estaba cometiendo en esos precisos momentos, era igual como en la concentración infernal

"Lo averigüe"-Dijo Isshiki entrando a la habitación

"¿Que averiguaste?"-Dijo Erina impaciente por primera vez

"Souma desafío al director Azami a un Shokugeki"-Dijo Isshiki con seriedad

"¿QUE?"-Gritaron todos

"Imposible, el no podrá contra mi padre"-Dijo Erina mientras caia de rodillas al suelo temiendo lo peor

"Las condiciones, ¿Cuáles fueron?"-Pregunto Ibusaki

"No las conozco, al parecer pidieron que no se filtrara ninguna información sobre ello"-Dijo Isshiki

"Ese Yukihira siempre de imprudente"-Dijo Takumi

"Solo nos queda esperar"-Dijo Ryoko

"Debemos buscar donde es el Shokugeki, hay que separarse para encontrarlo"-Dijo Yoshino

"Souma"-Susurro Erina preocupada

-Horas Después-

"Es hora de votar, por favor escriban el nombre del vencedor"-Dijo Dojima

"Debo admitirlo Yukihira estas a la altura de tu padre, no, eres mejor de lo que él era a tu edad"-Dijo Azami

"El ganador del encuentro es... YUKIHIRA SOUMA"-Grito Dojima proclamando al ganador del encuentro

"Parece que mi plan fracaso gracias a ti, pero recuerda que antes de irte debes desacerté de tu preciosa vestimenta"-Dijo Azami molesto refiriéndose a la playera con el logo del comedor Yukihira

"Yukihira, ¿Estas bien?"-Dijo Dojima preocupado por el joven que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar

"Claro Dojima-senpai, tengo que darle las buenas noticias a los chicos"-Dijo Yukihira con una falsa sonrisa que nadie se creyó

"Maldición, Maldición"-Dijo Yukihira mientras golpeaba la pared del vestidor donde ahora se encontraba

-Minutos Después-

Yukihira ya se había desprendido de aquella playera que llevo con orgullo, aquella que era símbolo de su reputación como chef, aquello por lo que tanto lucho, ahora portaba una camisa negra cualquiera que lo hacía ver diferente. Salió de la habitación para caminar por un pasillo sin rumbo hasta que...

"Souma"-Dijo Erina encontrando al pelirrojo

"Oh Erina"-Dijo Yukihira saludándola

"Tonto, como te atreves a desafiar a mi padre en un Shokugeki, desde un principio no tuviste oportunidad, tonto, tonto"-Dijo Erina mientras daba pequeños golpes en el pecho de Yukihira

"Pero...gane"-Dijo Yukihira

"¿Que?"-Dijo Erina sin creer lo que había escuchado

"Gane el shokugeki contra tu padre"-Dijo Yukihira

"Entonces..."-Dijo Erina intuyendo lo obvio

"Así es la expulsión de los chicos quedo anulada"-Dijo Yukihira con una sonrisa

"No lo puedo creer"-Dijo Erina con los ojos abiertos

"Ve avisarles a todos, hay que festejar en la habitación de Marui"-Dijo Yukihira

"Claro, les avisare enseguida"-Dijo Erina con alegría

"Erina, espera"-Dijo Yukihira serio

"¿Qué pasa?"-Dijo Erina preocupada por la seriedad del chico

"Estos cuchillos son muy importantes para mí, mi madre me los regalo antes de fallecer, podrías guardarlos por mi"-Dijo Yukihira con una sonrisa

"Pero a que te refieres"-Dijo Erina desconcertada

"Tengo que ir por unas cosas, así que quisiera que me los guardes hasta que nos volvamos a ver"-Dijo Yukihira

"Está bien, pero estas muy raro, ni que te fueras al otro lado del mundo"-Dijo Erina que aceptaba aquel estuche de madera con los cuchillos

"Gracias, ahora hay que festejar ve con todos Erina te encargo la estrella polar"-Dijo Yukihira mientras caminaba en otra dirección y movía su mano en señal de despedida

"No tardes Souma, estaremos esperando en la habitación"-Dijo Erina que no obtuvo respuesta alguna

Los minutos pasaban y todos esperaban en la habitación a que llegara Erina quien era la última en llegar para saber si había encontrado a Souma, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta pero no era Nakiri sino Gin Dojima quien entraba a la sala…

"Imagino que a estas alturas ya deben conocer la situación"-Dijo Dojima

"El shokugeki, ¿Cómo termino?"-Pregunto el rubio Aldini

"El Shokugeki entre Azami Nakiri y Yukihira Souma termino con la victoria de…Yukihira"-Dijo Dojima impresionando a todos

"¡Lo logro!"-Gritaron todos llenos de emoción

"Pero…deben saber las condiciones con las que se disputo el shokugeki"-Dijo Dojima

"¿Cuáles fueron?"-Pregunto Isshiki

"Si Azami Nakiri ganaba la expulsión de todos no sería revocada y Yukihira también sería expulsado, al igual que las carreras de todos como Chef seria destrozada"-Dijo Dojima serio

"¿Y si Souma ganaba?"-Pregunto Megumi inquieta

"Si Yukihira ganaba la expulsión de todos seria revocada y pasaran a 2do año"-Dijo Dojima esta vez con un semblante más serio

"Entonces no seremos expulsados que emoción"-Dijo Yoshino llorando de alegría

"Pero…"-Continua Dojima-"También si Yukihira ganaba Azami tendría que renunciar a su puesto y devolverlo al anterior director, lo siguiente seria que Yukihira sería expulsado y no cocinaría nunca más para su comedor Yukihira….Y un punto en especial que pidió Yukihira fue que Azami dejara en libertad a Erina Nakiri y nunca más involucrarla en sus egoístas planes"-Dijo Dojima

"Es broma ¿Verdad?"-Dijo Erina quien habia llegado justo para escucharlo todo

"Erina-sama"-Susurro Hisako al ver el rostro inexplicable de Nakiri

"En estos momentos tanto Azami como Yukihira deben de estar abandonando el territorio de la academia"-Dijo Dojima

Apenas termino Gin Dojima de hablar Erina corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía que su corazón era estrujado y estaba a punto de estallar, ahora entendía las palabras de Yukihira cuando lo vio minutos antes, él se estaba despidiendo de ella, pero ¿porque? porque llegar a tales extremos con tal de salvarla a ella que tanta veces le insulto y menosprecio, porque abandonar su anhelado sueño por ella, Erina Nakiri aquella prodigio en la cocina como en conocimiento e inteligencia no podía descifrar el enigma que envolvía su mente por primera vez...

"Erina ¿porque tanta prosa?"-Pregunto Alice que se dirigía a la reunión de la estrella polar

"Souma, ¿lo has visto?"-Pregunto desesperada Erina

"¿Porque tanta prisa?...¿Al fin descubriste tus sentimientos por él?"-Pregunto Alice con total ilusión

"¿De qué hablas?"-Pregunto Erina sorprendida y levemente sonrojada

"Oh vamos Erina, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabe, tú te has enamorado de Yukihira"-Dijo Alice como si hablara de lo más obvio del mundo

Y Erina lo comprendió al ínstate, desde el principio, desde que lo conoció...aquella actitud segura e implacable, aquella mirada cuando cocinaba en los encuentros donde ella lo iba a ver para que "perdiera", cuando lo vio en acción en la concentración infernal, el por qué siempre le inquietaba verlo tan feliz junto a las chicas del dormitorio estrella polar, o Nikumi, Alice o hasta la mis Hisako, el porque ahora se sentía a gusto estando con él, entendía a la perfección porque su corazón se aceleraba cada que el pronunciaba su nombre y el por qué ahora le duele por no tenerlo a su lado, todo encajaba perfecto, nunca lo quiso ver, ignoro el hecho de que desde siempre hasta ahora Yukihira Souma había robado su corazón...

"Ya entiendo...Tengo que buscarlo Alice"-Dijo Erina preocupada razón que asusto a su prima

"Yo no lo he visto y ¿tú Kurokiba?"-Pregunto Alice

"Lo vi rumbo a la estación"-Dijo Kurokiba con su calmada personalidad

"La estación, entendido gracias"-Dijo Erina corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y con una deslumbrante sonrisa

"Yukihira-Kun Erina ahora vuelve a sonreír gracias a ti"-Dijo Alice nostálgica

"Ahora lo entiendo, no puedo dejar que se marche, tengo que decirle, tiene que saber esto que siento por él, tengo que agradecerle lo que hizo por mí, por pelear con mi padre por mi bien, tengo que decirle que yo lo amo"-Pensaba Erina mientras corría sin parar rumbo a la estación

"Oh! Viejo, tengo que decirte algo"-Dijo Souma mientras esperaba el tren en la estación

"Ya me lo hizo saber Gin"-Dijo el Yukihira mayor atreves del teléfono

"Yo lo siento, perdí antes de que nos enfrentáramos, lo siento"-Dijo Souma decaído

"Souma, nunca te dije lo que se necesita para ser un buen chef"-Dijo Saiba

"Ser el 1er asiento"-Dijo Souma con duda

"Más que reputación, más que un asiento, más que prestigio, el truco para volverte un buen chef es encontrar una mujer a la que quieras darle todo lo que cocines, dime Souma ¿La encontraste?"-Dijo Saiba dejando sin habla a su hijo

Al instante la imagen de cierta rubia de ojos morado se le vino a la mente, desde su primer encuentro el cocino siempre con ella en la mente, con el deseo que un día le dijera "esta delicioso", sea cual sea el Shokugeki o el rival, si es un egresado o el ex-director siempre, siempre estaba Erina Nakiri en su mente.

"Si la encontré viejo, y es la mujer más problemática de todas"-Dijo souma riendo

"Souma, sea la decisión que tomes o sea el lugar a donde vayas, yo te apoyo, mantenme informado, nos vemos"-Dijo Saiba cortando la llamada

"El lugar donde yo vaya, ¿dónde será?"-Pregunto Souma al aire

"Con que así se ve el rostro de un ganador sin corona"-Dijo alguien a espalda de Yukihira

"Shinomiya-senpai"-Dijo Yukihira sorprendido de verlo ahí con sus maletas

"¿Espera el tren? ¿Ya pensaste que harás ahora? No puedes volver a tu comedor ni a la academia"-Dijo Shinomiya parándose a lado del pelirrojo

"No tengo ni la menor idea"-Dijo Yukihira con honestidad

"Ven conmigo, no es tu preciado comedor pero te prometo que aprenderás mucho"-Dijo Shinomiya serio

"¿Seguro?"-Pregunto sorprendido Yukihira

"Es cocina más elegante a la que estás acostumbrado pero aprendes rápido y ya conoces como trabajo gracias a tu pasantía en mi negocio, ¿Que decides?"-Dijo Shinomiya

"Claro será divertido, Shinomiya-sensei"-Dijo Yukihira con una media sonrisa mientras llegaba el tren

"Bien joven Yukihira, andando"-Dijo Shinomiya mientras le daba sus maletas a Souma y subía al vagón

"Espere esto es injusto"-Dijo Souma que subía como podía con tanto equipaje

"El tren está a punto de partir, se les pide atentamente mantenerse dentro del vagón las puertas están por cerrarse"-Se voceo por todo el lugar mientras las puertas cerraban una por una

"¡Souma!"-Grito Erina llegando a la estación mientras el tren empezaba a moverse

"¿Erina?"-Dijo Souma impresionado de verla ahí pero era demasiado tarde el tren comenzó acelerar y como si de una cruel broma se tratase los separo en instantes sin que lograran decirse adiós

"Espera, tienes que saber que yo...te amo"-Susurro Erina mientras veía el tren alejarse más y mas

"¡Nos volveremos a ver Erina!"-Grito Souma desde lejos con la esperanza que ella lo escuchara y así fue, esas palabras llenaron el corazón de Erina de esperanza

"Nos volveremos a ver Souma"-Dijo Erina con una tierna sonrisa

-Años después-

"Bienvenidos a la final de la 48va Elección de otoño anual, soy Gin Dojima y presentare al jurado de esta maravillosa final"-Dijo Dojima encendiendo el ánimo del público-"Empezando con la cocina amable que nos brinda el ex-asiento 4 "La liebre Saltarina de Tohoku" Tadokoro Megumi"-Dijo Dojima

"Aun no me acostumbro al sobrenombre"-Dijo Megumi apenada

"Continuando con el maestro en la mezzaluna el ex-3er asiento "El padrino de la comida Italiana" Takumi Aldini"-Presento Dojima al rubio

"Ciao [Hola]"-Dijo Aldini

"Con una sola degustación tu carrera puede terminar, ex-10mo asiento "La Lengua De Dios" Erina Nakiri"-Grito Dojima mientras la rubia entraba ante la atenta mirada de todos los caballeros pues al pasar los años Erina se había convertido en una hermosa mujer

"No me contendré, vengan con todo lo que tengan"-Dijo Erina quien portaba al igual que todos su uniforme blanco de Chef

"Maldición son los de la 92va generación, es la única generación donde se han graduado más de 10"-

"Esa es Erina Nakiri, podría acabar nuestras carreras como chef antes de empezar"-

"Estos jueces son de temer"- Era lo que se escuchaba entre el publico

"Para finalizar, haciendo su aparición después de ausentarse por años"-Dijo Dojima ganando la atención de todos

"Debes estar bromeando"-Dijo Aldini sorprendido

"Aquel que ha llevado su cocina a todos lados, aprendiz del Shinomiya chef, sus platillos llenos de creatividad lo han llevado a la cima a pesar de no estar en esta academia"-Dijo Dojima mientras se escuchaban pasos por el corredor principal

"No puedo creerlo"-Dijo Megumi mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"El ex-2do asiento "El demonio carmesí" Yukihira Souma"-Grito Dojima mientras a escenario salía un pelirrojo mucho más alto que antes con el cabello ligeramente más largo pero sin perder su estilo característico y con una gran sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba

"Hey cuanto tiempo"-Saludo Souma mientras sus amigos los veían sorprendido

"So...Souma"-Dijo Erina mientras sus labios temblaban y lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

"Erina, te ves hermosa...bueno te ves bien"-Dijo Yukihira sonrojado pero inmediatamente sus labios fueron sellados por los de la rubia

Era su primer beso pero aun así trasmitía muchas cosas, ansiedad, el sentimiento de extrañarse, las ganas de verse, el tenerse uno al otro, no necesitaban palabras pues su acto fue más haya que eso...

"Bienvenido"-Dijo Erina con una gran sonrisa mientras le mostraba la insignia que tenía bordada en el hombro de su traje de Chef "comedor Yukihira"

"Estoy de vuelta"-Dijo Souma con un cálido sentimiento en su corazón

"Ese es Yukihira Souma"-

"Escuche que él ha sido el único en desafiar a un egresado y al mismo director"-

"Los rumores dicen que es un genio en la cocina"-

"Bien, finalistas vengan con su mejor platillo, que empiece el SHOKUGEKI"-Grito Souma contento

-¿FIN?-

.

.

.

"Me encanta tu motivación pero es la Elección de Otoño"-Dijo Erina mientras tomaba de la mano a Souma

"Oh, eso dije"-Dijo Souma tratando de ocultar su error

.

.

-FIN-

Bueno hasta aquí mi primera historia de "Shokugeki no Souma" espero les haya gustado, fue una fugas idea que se me cruzo y quise escribirla, sé que no soy el autor más rico en narrativa pero creo que me doy a entender xD

Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y demás :D dejen su review para saber todo eso :D

Bye Bye!


End file.
